Girls' Night Out
by Roxius
Summary: When Naoto becomes depressed over her relationship with Souji being so short-lived, Rise decides to take her out to help brighten her spirits, and eventually romance takes place between them. Naoto X Rise, yuri, shoujo ai. Lesbians. Please R & R!
1. Girls' Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

Warning: Yuri, shoujo ai, girl X girl. Starts off as Naoto X Souji, but eventually becomes Naoto X Rise.

I also plan on possibly writing a multi-chapter AU Naoto X Rise fic, as well...

* * *

It had been a week since Souji Seta had left Inaba to return home, and Naoto Shirogane had sunk into a depression of sorts. She rarely came out of her apartment room during the weekends, and she had become quite lethargic with her duties. The reason for all of this was due to her affections for the silver-haired young man, who had confessed his own love to her a few days before they were forced to be separated. She attempted to call him several times over, but he never picked up. She didn't even know where he lives, either.

'Ugh...I feel so...so drained without Souji-kun by my side...' Naoto thought to herself as she stood on the school roof, staring out at the overview of the entire town. She clenched her fingers tightly around the wire mesh, and let out a heavy sigh. A slightly chilly breeze passed by.

'Souji...'

Suddenly, a pair of hands came up from behind and gripped tightly onto her breasts.

"AAHHH!!!"

"Oh, Naoto-kun," exclaimed a voice from behind, "Your breasts feel a bit bigger since last time I checked...have you gained weight?"

Naoto pushed away, and turned around to give Rise Kujikawa a rather disgruntled glare. Her cheeks glowing brightly, the female detective crossed her arms and chided, "Rise-chan...can't you please just keep your hands to yourself?"

"Sorry, Naoto-kun! I was just playing around," Rise giggled, rubbing the back of her head, "Anyway, I came up here to speak with you, because...it's just...well, you've been kind of down lately. Are you still upset about Souji having left?"

Naoto nodded, and tipped her hat so as to hide her eyes. "Yeah...I suppose I do miss him...even worse, he never picks up the phone, or anything...I just want to make sure he's alright..."

Rise put her hands on her hips and thought for a moment. "You know what, Naoto-kun? I think you could use some cheering up in the form of...a girls' night out!!"

"...What? Are you...serious?" Naoto replied.

"Yeah! It'll just be you and me!! We'll have loads of fun together!! You'll definitely cheer up, and you'll finally stop moping over Souji-sempai!" Rise exclaimed cheerfully, waving her arms about.

"That sounds...interesting..."

"So, you'll go?!"

"...Sure, why not..." Naoto shrugged.

"YAY! You won't regret it, Naoto-kun!!" Rise exclaimed, and she gave the bluenette a hug.

Naoto tapped her chin, thinking to herself, and then she asked, "...What about inviting Chie and Yukiko? I mean, last I checked, they were both girls, too..."

This time, Rise was the one whose cheeks were flushed. "Well...from what I've heard...they'll be rather busy...for the rest of the day..."

Naoto raised an eyebrow. "What do you m-"

"IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!! C'MON, LET'S GO!!!" Grabbing Naoto by the hand, Rise practically dragged her down the stairs. As they were running, Naoto noticed how warm it felt, holding Rise's hand so tightly like this...

* * *

"So...whadda ya want to do first, Naoto-kun?" Rise asked, skipping along with her hands behind her back.

'Does this girl ever run out of energy...?' Naoto wondered as she sighed. "...I have no idea. Can't you just choose for both of us?"

Rise pouted. "C'mon, Naoto-kun...I wanna help make you happy again, and I can't do that unless we do something that you like to do..."

Naoto thrust her hand into her pocket, and lightly tapped the side of her pistol. "Uh...We can go to a shooting range,"

"...A shooting range?" Rise asked inquisitively.

"Yeah. I don't want to get rusty just because the crime rate's gone down..."

Rise nodded. "Alright, so we'll go to a shooting range first!...Uh, where exactly IS there a shooting range in this town?"

A slight smirk formed on Naoto's lips formed; the first hint of a smile since Souji's departure. "C'mon...I'll take you there..."


	2. Shooting Range

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

Warning: Yuri, shoujo ai, girl X girl. Starts off as Naoto X Souji, but eventually becomes Naoto X Rise.

I also plan on possibly writing a multi-chapter AU Naoto X Rise fic, as well...

* * *

The local Inaba shooting range reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol. It was located in the downtown section of the town, where many misdemeanors take place every day, ranging from petty theft to simple assault. Several old bespectacled men were sitting on a nearby couch, talking in whispers while drinking from their frosty beer bottles. As they entered the building, Rise clung tightly to Naoto's arm, and whispered, "Ahh...this is kinda scary, Naoto-kun...this place seems dangerous..."

Naoto smiled to herself from seeing Rise's frightened yet cute expression. "Don't worry...as long as we're together, nothing bad will happen. I am licensed to use a gun for proper self-defense, after all..."

"...But have you ever actually shot a person before?"

"Before we fought that crazy bastard Adachi? Nope..." Naoto replied with a shrug.

"...I see..."

At the northern end of the room was a door leading to a back wall with a sloped earthen bank, with reinforced baffles additionally situated along the roof and side walls. Walking up to a rather pathetic-looking bag of flesh working at the counter, Naoto placed her pistol down in front of him and ordered, "Fill me up so I can practice. Six bullets."

The man scratched his hefty, hairy gut and mumbled, "...Aren't you a bit too young, kid? Besides, you have to use the gun we provide you..."

Sighing, Naoto took out her wallet, and showed off her police badge. The man took one look at it, and his disposition immediately took a turn for the weird.

"Ahh!! Ahh...ahh!! You're...you're Naoto Shirogane?! I...I haven't seen you in ages!!! You've...you've really grown into a f-f-fine young m-man!" the man chuckled nervously, trying to sweet-talk Naoto. He rubbed his sweaty greasy palms together, and forced a large grin on his fat face, "Uh...you're not...you're not here to a-a-arrest me again, are you?! Heh heh...I'll...I'll give you whatever you want...just p-please don't handcuff me to the pipe again...keh hee...I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

Naoto shook her head. "Not this time, Hikaru. I'm just here with Rise-chan for some much-needed shooting practice..."

The facility's owner, apparently named Hikaru, glanced over Naoto's shoulder and stared at Rise for a moment, who winced in disgust.

"Ooh...she's a cute one, sempai. She's got nice curves. Hey, do you want me to, y'know...lock down the place for a bit so you two can get some privacy? Heh heh heh...I won't get in trouble for that, will I??"

"Don't call me 'sempai'," Naoto snarled, and she held her gun dangerously close towards Hikaru's throat, "And if you say any more of that disgusting shit, I WILL arrest you once again here and now...do you understand?"

Hikaru gulped. "Uh...yes, sir."

'Wow...Naoto-kun is so BADASS!!' Rise thought in amazement, '...But then again, I guess it was obvious that she would be...'

Once she obtained her bullets, earmuffs and eye protection, Naoto made her way into the back room. A small sound-proof glass window allowed Rise to gaze into the room, and watched in complete awe as Naoto got into position. Raising her gun to almost the same level as her face, Naoto aimed directly at the single human-shaped cardboard cut-out at the other side of the small room. Then, a somewhat naughty little smirk formed on the bluenette's lips.

She slammed her finger against the trigger six times, without a single pause in between, and every bullet tore right through the exact middle section of the target. The entire thing barely lasted seven seconds. A trail of smoke fluttered out of the gun's barrel.

As Naoto walked back out, the moment she removed her earmuffs, she was bombarded by Rise's excited cries.

"WOW!!! THAT WAS SO AMAZING, NAOTO-KUN!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN FLINCH!! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!!!! I MEAN, I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE REALLY SHOOT A GUN BEFORE, SO I CAN'T REALLY TELL HOW GREAT IT WAS, BUT...I THINK YOU'RE GREAT EITHER WAY!!!"

"Uh...yeah...thanks," Naoto replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hey, Naoto-kun...can I try now?!" Rise asked, still hopping up and down. Naoto suspected that the redhead must have definitely eaten SOME sort of sugary (or possibly, drug-related) substance while she wasn't looking.

Handing Rise the equipment, Naoto said to her, "Sure, why not? After this, we should go someplace else...those old guys in the corner are starting to give me a weird look..."

"YAY!!" Rise happily tossed on the earmuffs and goggles, and then dashed into the room. However, when Naoto looked through the window, she realized something...Rise's posture was horribly off. She was holding the gun sideways, while trying to strike some sort of weird pose. Cursing under her breath, she stormed into the shooting room to chastise the redheaded girl.

"Rise-chan, what the hell are you doing?!" Naoto snapped.

Rise jumped back, and blushed in embarrassment. "I...uh, wanted to act like one of those cool guys from the movies...y'know, like what that John Woo guy had them do..."

"Ugh," Naoto palm-faced, and let out a heavy sigh. Then, she around behind Rise, and pressed their bodies together. Rise's cheeks were burning bright crimson; she could feel Naoto's small breasts rubbing up against her back. Reaching over, Naoto took hold of Rise's arms and began moving them around, almost as if the former idol was a doll, to help put her in the correct posture for firing a gun.

'She's really warm...and I can feel her breath against my neck at this very moment, too...oh god, what the hell am I thinking?!' Rise wondered, unable to say a thing as Naoto continued.

'Hmm...her hair smells really nice...and she has a nice body...wait, what am I thinking?!' Naoto wondered, pressing her lips together while thinking.

Naoto still didn't realize yet that she had completely forgotten Souji Seta's entire existence at this point so far.

Finally, Naoto finished, and Rise was wielding the pistol in the same manner as she had. Patting her on the head in an almost child-like way, Naoto said, "Alright...just try to keep it up like this, and it'll work out great..."

It took about three minutes for Rise to snap out of the fact that she and Naoto had just been so close together, and then she started to fire the gun. She didn't do as well as Naoto (she had completely missed twice due to her wrists getting tired), but in the end, both girls had at least been able to keep themselves somewhat entertained.

Hikaru let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "God...why the hell must I deal with crazy freaks like this every single day of my pathetic little life...?"

Naoto flashed a glare at him, and muttered, "Look who's talking..."

--

As the two young women stepped out of the shooting range, Rise couldn't stop chatting up a storm, while Naoto just nodded and listened.

"Your friend seems really nice!!"

Naoto shook her head. "That obese money-grubber isn't my friend in the slightest. He's just some guy I caught in a drug-trafficking case a while back, and then I found out he was innocent, because he was neither selling the drugs nor did he even know about the drugs, and there was evidence to prove it, so I proved his innocence in court moments before he could have been sentenced to 20 years in prison. He's in my debt, but now he's afraid of me as well, because I beat the shit out of him when I first arrested him..."

"...Oh..."

After walking for about a block, Rise turned to Naoto and asked her, "...So, where do you want to go next, Naoto-kun?"

Naoto glanced up at the sky; it had gotten dark, and the moon was already out.

"Maybe...we should go back to our homes," Naoto suggested, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Rise pouted, and crossed her arms in an obvious sign of defiance. "No way!! The night is young, and so are we!! Let's paint the town red and back!!"

Naoto sighed. "You read that out of an old dating magazine you found in your grandmother's bookshelf, didn't you?"

"...So?" Rise asked with a shrug. Then, she put her hands on her hips. "Like I said earlier, though, we'll keep going until you finally have fun! I don't want you to be all mopey anymore! It makes me upset to see you like that, Naoto-kun!!"

'Wow...she cares alot about me...' Naoto thought, fighting back her oncoming blush.

"...W-Well, if you want," Naoto suggested, "We could...uh, go get dinner or something?"

Rise's eyes lit up, and she exclaimed, "Yeah, that sounds great!! I'm starving!!! Let's go find a good place to eat!!!"

As they ran along, Naoto noticed something rather odd: 'This girls' night out thing...it actually seems more like we're on a...on a date...'

Naoto stared at Rise for a moment, and then shook her head. 'Nah...I'm just overthinking things...'


	3. Food Court

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

Warning: Yuri, shoujo ai, girl X girl. Starts off as Naoto X Souji, but eventually becomes Naoto X Rise.

I also plan on possibly writing a multi-chapter AU Naoto X Rise fic, as well...

A/N: God, I just love these two together so much. I don't even know why. I like it more than most other yuri pairings I support...it's weird.

* * *

In the end, the two girls decided to just stop at Junes to get something to eat.

As they entered the food-court area, Rise immediately exclaimed, "Hey, Naoto-kun, can you buy me a hamburger and fries, please?"

"...Why do I have to buy it?" Naoto asked.

"Well, because you have a real job that actually makes a worthwhile amount of money..." Rise replied.

Naoto sighed. "Yeah, I know...but, a hamburger and fries? Seriously? I thought models were supposed to watch their figures..."

"I HIGHLY DOUBT that a single hamburger and a couple of fries will make me obese, Naoto-kun..."

"I know that, obviously. I just like teasing you...but sure, I'll pay for everything..." Naoto tapped her hat over her eyes, and smirked slightly.

"Oh, Naoto-kun...you're such a gentleman...we should go out more often!!" Rise giggled, slapping her friend playfully on the shoulder.

This time, instead of smirking, Naoto felt a blush form on her cheeks. 'Geez...this ISN'T a date or anything, you know...'

"I'll get us a table," Rise remarked before she walked off, leaving Naoto to stare at her ass as it slightly jiggled with each step.

Slapping her palm against her face, Naoto flushed and thought, 'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!!'

Trying to get the image of Rise's fine ass out of her mind, Naoto headed over to the counter, and quickly ordered the food. As she was handed a tray with the meal atop of it, she could tell that several women nearby were gazing hungrily at her. Unaware of Naoto's true gender, they all saw the young bluenette as an incredibly sexy young man with a cap and a well-mannered disposition.

'Ugh...why must I have such a large female fanbase?' Naoto wondered.

Looking around, Naoto quickly found Rise and sat across from her as she placed the tray down.

"Thank you so much, Naoto-kun!!" Rise exclaimed, before unwrapping the tinfoil covering her burger, "But...you didn't get anything..."

"I'm not hungry," Naoto replied. Truthfully, she was starving, but for some reason she had a weird nervous feeling that made it near-impossible for her to bring herself to actually eat something.

As she sat there, Naoto could feel the stares of lustful admirers intensifying; looking around, she counted about 10 young women, all of them Naoto's age, not taking their eyes away even for a moment.

'God...there has to be some way to get rid of them...' Naoto thought.

Suddenly, as Rise was shoving a rather large handful of fries into her greedy mouth, Naoto had an idea. Making sure all the girls were watching, Naoto leaned over...and bit down on the opposite end of one of the fries, while it was still hanging halfway between Rise's teeth.

"N-Naoto-kun...?" Rise stammered in shock, her entire face turning bright red.

To really seal the deal, Naoto put on a playful smirk, and seductively ran her fingers down Rise's neck and along her chest. Soon, their lips touched, and Naoto ran her tongue along the roof of Rise's mouth.

A minute later, Naoto could feel the uncomfortable weight lifting from her shoulders. Seeing that Naoto was 'already taken for' turned them away, and now the bluenette felt at peace. No one was staring at her any longer.

'Finally...the damn fangirls have given up...'

Leaning back in her chair, Naoto let out a sigh of relief. Rise, however, was still frozen on the spot with her face as red as ever.

"Sorry about that, Rise-chan," Naoto explained, "I had to discourage some fangirls of mine who were nearby by making them think I had a girlfriend...I'm sorry..."

Gently touching her own lips, Rise stammered nervously, "W-W-Well, you sure...k-k-knew how to a-act convincing..."

Naoto realized that Rise was on the verge of tears. "Uh...Rise-chan, are you okay? I mean, I know we just kissed, and all, but..."

Without warning, Rise suddenly stood up and ran off, sobbing loudly.

"RISE-CHAN, COME BACK!!!" Naoto cried, but the redhead didn't stop.

Naoto watched in growing despair as Rise went around the corner, and vanished from sight.

Slumping far into her seat, the prince detective was left feeling like a complete idiot.

'Ugh...why the hell did I do that? And...why the hell did she taste so good?! Was it the fries?!! Not only that...BUT I THINK I HAD _WANTED_ TO KISS HER!!!'

With no other choice left, Naoto got up from her seat and went after Rise...


	4. End

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

Warning: Yuri, shoujo ai, girl X girl. Starts off as Naoto X Souji, but eventually becomes Naoto X Rise.

A/N: God, I just love these two together so much. I don't even know why. I like it more than most other yuri pairings I support...it's weird.

I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T GOOD!! I PROMISE I'LL DO BETTER!!! REALLY, I PROMISE!!!!

Alright, next yuri thing I write for Persona 4 will NOT be Naoto X Rise. Most likely Chie X Yukiko, but there is a possibility of other pairings...or maybe some het...who knows?

I do have an idea for another multi-chapter fic, and it concerns Adachi, Mitsuo and Namatame...AFTER the events of Persona 4! Can you say 'jailbreak'?

* * *

'Dammit, Rise-chan, where did you go?' Naoto wondered to herself as she wandered through the immense Junes mall.

She wanted to apologize, and maybe sort out these feelings she was beginning to have for the hyperactive redhead.

'Ever since this whole girls' night out thing started...I've been feeling so strange around Rise-chan," Naoto thought as she ran, 'I mean, it was nice and all of her to try and cheer me up, but...was that her only reason? Ugh...I just don't seem to understand anything anymore. Why did I enjoy kissing her so much? Geez...that was so...so out of character of me...I mean, I'm not usually one to do something like THAT for my own personal reasons. God, what is Rise doing to me?! And...why do I feel like I'm not even INTERESTED in ever seeing Souji's ugly mug again? I need to find Rise and sort everything out...'

For a moment, Naoto wanted to use her gun to try and clear out the entire mall to make the search go smoother, but she knew doing something like that would be not only disturbing the peace, but be abusing her rights as a police detective. Of course, hadn't she done that already back at the shooting range?

'Gah...that's not important right now! I just need to find Rise! Hopefully, she didn't leave the building...'

Naoto ran around for a quite a while until she finally found Rise, who was sitting by herself alongside the large fountain within the very middle section of the mall. Her eyes were red from recent tearing, and she seemed to be staring down at the floor with a disgruntled expression spread out on her face.

Slowly pacing her stride, Naoto began to make her way towards the redhead, who immediately rose her head. Her eyes fell in line with Naoto's, and they stared at one another for a few minutes, as if time itself had stopped.

"Rise-chan..." Naoto breathed.

"Naoto-kun," Rise muttered in response, turning her gaze away.

Sighing, Naoto sat down next to Rise, who continued to look in the opposite direction. "Rise-chan, listen...I'm...I'm really sorry about kissing you like that...I...I wasn't thinking straight...I even went and ruined our 'girls' night out' too...I'm...I'm so sorry..." Naoto apologized, feeling more and more displeased with her earlier actions with every word.

Suddenly, Rise turned to look at her. "Naoto-kun...you didn't ruin anything...in fact, you made things play out alot faster than I hoped, to tell the truth..."

Naoto blinked a few times, completely and utterly lost. "...Say what now?"

Rise flushed bright pink, and she tapped her two index fingers together nervously. "You...you see...there was an 'ulterior motive' for me taking you out to try and cheer you up over Souji's absence..."

"A...a ulterior motive?"

"I...I wanted to win you over...so you could be my girlfriend..."

Naoto certainly hadn't expected this. For a moment, she felt enraged that Rise would attempt to play with her emotions like that, but then she felt both sympathy and pity for the poor girl.

"Is this...is this true, Rise-chan?" Naoto asked, "Are you saying that you...you...you..."

Rise nodded. "Yes...I'm very...very ATTRACTED to you, Naoto-kun..."

Naoto felt the heat rise in her cheeks, and she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Gee...this is...awkward..." she suddenly realized something, "WAIT, IF YOU LIKE ME, THEN WHY DID YOU GET SO UPSET WHEN I KISSED YOU BACK AT THE FOOD-COURT?! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?!!"

"Well, it wasn't a real kiss," Rise explained, "I wanted our first kiss to be passionate and loving, to prove the unbreakable connection we have, but instead...you had to go and do it just to get all your fangirls to leave you alone. I was hurt, even though I do admit I might have overreacted a bit much..."

Naoto nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, thank you for apologizing, Naoto-kun..." Rise said, and then she blushed, "but...now what do we do?"

Naoto thought for a moment, and then a smirk formed on her lips. Leaning closely, Naoto whispered, "How about...I give you that passionate kiss you were hoping for?"

"W-What about Souji-kun...?" Rise asked.

Naoto glanced at her cellphone; there was an incoming call from Souji Seta. Shaking her head, she tossed her phone over her shoulder, and it landed right into the fountain.

"Screw that bastard...he hooks up with me only to leave a week later, hardly ever returns my calls, and his hands were always so cold...besides, this little 'girls' night out' of ours has helped me realize just how adorable and wonderful you really are, my sweet little Risette...I actually did enjoy that kiss of ours, even if it was fake, just so you know..." Naoto purred, cupping Rise's chin in her hand.

"I'm really happy, Naoto-kun, but...you just ruined your cellphone," Rise pointed out.

"Meh...I can buy another one, which I can't say the same for concerning you..." Naoto replied curtly before pulling the pigtailed girl into a powerful kiss.

"I love you, Naoto-kun..."

"...I love you too, Rise-chan..."

To the crowd surrounding them, it looked like a very handsome young man making amends with his girlfriend; to Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi, who happened to be in the crowd, it looked like all of their female friends were now lesbians.

Sighing, Yosuke threw his hands behind his head and exclaimed, "GODDAMMIT, WHY MUST MY LIFE BE LIKE THIS?!!"

"What's the problem? I mean, there's lots of girls in Inaba..." Kanji replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, but," Yosuke complained, "We'll actually have to get to KNOW them first, instead of having been able to hook up with the girls we've not only hung around with for a whole year, but already know alot about. It's so troublesome, finding love..."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're pretty cute, Yosuke..." Kanji said with a straight face.

Yosuke flashed an angry glare at the silver-haired boy, but soon asked, "...You really think so?"

Kanji nodded.

Yosuke was starting to blush. "Uh...I...I'm flattered, really..."

Kanji looked around with a bored expression, and tapped his foot a few times. "So...you wanna make out, then?"

"HELL NO!!!"


End file.
